All I Want For Christmas
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Ryelsi drabbles for the holiday challenge. Each is based off a quote from the movie Elf. This is just a bunch of Christmassy, Ryelsi-driven one-shots. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**So, another Ryelsi challenge! This time, it's a Christmas one. Basically, you have to write a drabble based on a quote from the movie "Elf." And, of course, I decided to do it! If you want to take part in this challenge, or just find a place where you talk all about Ryelsi, the link to the community is in my profile. It's a great place, so go check it out! And so here's the first drabble based on this quote:  
**

**"The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud enough for everyone to hear."**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this any more than I own Lucas Grabeel.**

* * *

"…And so if you come along Christmas caroling on Friday night, you will receive extra credit for this class," Ms. Darbus finished announcements up with. The class started buzzing with this fun, easy way to get extra credit. All except for Kelsi Nielson. The shy, composer sat lost in her own thoughts. She hated Christmas caroling. First of all, she hated singing in front of people. Also, a few years ago, her favorite aunt had passed away after a long-fought battle with cancer, right around the holidays. Because of this, she was always sad around the holidays, and could never properly enjoy them. The bell rang then, jolting her from her thoughts.

Later that day, Kelsi found herself at lunch, sitting next to Ryan Evans. Surprisingly enough to her, the two had become close friends over the past year. They had been talking about the ridiculously heavy amount of homework that the teachers had been dumping on them lately, when Ryan brought up the caroling.

"Are you going to go?" he asked.

"Eh, no way," Kelsi said, making a face. She looked up to see Ryan looking at her weird. "What?"

"Christmas grinch much?" Ryan asked jokingly.

"I just don't…..enjoy Christmas caroling much," Kelsi replied.

"You don't like spreading Christmas cheer?" Ryan asked.

"Well yeah, but……"

"Well, the best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud enough for everyone to hear!" Ryan proclaimed. Kelsi pondered this for awhile. "So are you going to come? Don't worry; we won't make you sing a solo. Sharpay will cover that no problem!" They laughed together, and Kelsi said,

"Yeah, I guess I will come."

_It might not be that bad after all. _She thought_. I'll have my friends with me………and Ryan._

**

* * *

R&R Please!!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to xxxPrincessJololaxxx, digigirl02, SMARTALIENQT, Penny, and fallinrain for the reviews! You guys rock!!! New chapter up, because today, I got a SNOW DAY!!! Whoo hoo!! Now I'm really in the Christmas spirit! So this one, I got to write nursery school age Ryan and Kelsi!! Super cute! Hope you enjoy it!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own HSM. Simple as that.  
**

**"Santa? Here? I know him! I know him!"**

* * *

The Albuquerque Nursery School was buzzing with excitement. It was near Christmastime, and there were handcrafted snowflakes hung in the windows, trees sitting decorated in corners, and light Christmas music playing over the loudspeakers. All the kids were super excited, running around squealing and talking super fast. One boy in particular was practically quivering with excitement. His blue eyes were sparkling, and the hat perched on his messy blond hair was slightly askew. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, looking around for anyone that he could share his special news with. He spied a small girl sitting by herself on the toy piano. She had curly brown hair, and enormous blue eyes framed by brown, horn-rimmed glasses. She was watching the other kids running around, and looked like she wanted to join in, but was too shy to.

"Hey Kelsi guess what?!" Ryan half shouted as he ran over to her. She jumped and looked up at him, pushing her glasses up on her nose, and adjusting the hat perched on her brown curls.

"What is it, Ryan?" she asked him quietly.

"I just heard Ms. Lonergan and she was talking to Mrs. Hackett the librarian who helps up pick out books, you know, and and and she said that _Santa_ was coming _here_ and that it is a surprise for us and to not tell anyone because then it would be ruined and she wanted us to be surprised but I heard her and now I know too!!!!" Ryan said all in one rushed breath, like little kids do.

"Santa? Here? I know him! I know him!!" Kelsi said excitedly. "He comes down our chimney every Christmas to give me presents!"

"Mine too!" Ryan said. "And we leave cookies out for him!"

"So do we!"

"He has 9 reindeer that fly his sleigh only Sharpay says that there are 8 cuz no one's nose can glow."

"She's crazy!"

"I know right?"

"And if you're not nice, you get coal!"

"Yeah my uncle got that one year!"

"It's so cool that he can go to all those houses in one night!"

"It's like real magic!"

"And he's coming _here!!"_

"Today?"

"Yeah right after snack!!"

At this point, Ryan and Kelsi were jumping up and down together while they were saying this, and only stopped when their teacher called for snack time. When they were done with their snack, the teacher announced that they would be getting a surprise. They heard the faint sound of bells down the hall, and Ryan and Kelsi grinned at each other, both bouncing up and down in their seats. Santa was coming!!!

**

* * *

R&R Please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! School is completely crazy!! Anywho, thanks so much to my reviewers!! You guys rock! New chapter up, yay!! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.  
**

**"Uh oh, sounds like someone needs to sing a Christmas carol!"**

* * *

It was Christmastime in New York; a magical time for young and old, for those who were seeing it for the first time, and for those who had seen it a dozen times before. There was a light snow falling, lights were strung on every tree, all the store windows were decorated, and the whole city had a magical glow to it. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit; except for Kelsi Nielson. This was her first Christmas away from home, and having lived in Albuquerque her whole life, she wasn't used to the snow and cold, so she was grumpy and uncomfortable because of that. She was sitting on a bench one day, waiting for her teacher to get there to open the classroom. She had stuffed her hands in her pockets, trying to keep them warm. Just then, Ryan Evans came over and plopped down next to her on the bench. His cheeks were bright red, and he seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Enjoying the snow, Kels?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. She grumbled a response, burrowing more into her coat, cursing the locked door of the classroom.

"Uh oh, sounds like someone needs to sing a Christmas carol!" Ryan exclaimed, jumping up.

"What?" Kelsi asked, not liking where this was going. Ryan started singing without preamble.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Toys in every store. But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be on your own front door!"

"Ryan, please stop," Kelsi pleaded, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open–"

Ryan was abruptly cut off as Kelsi silenced him in the only way she could think of; a kiss full on the mouth. She drew back, scared about what she might have just done to their friendship. But Ryan just grinned at her and said

"Oh so you didn't like that one, huh? How about: 'Up on the housetop –."

Kelsi couldn't help but grin back as she pressed her lips to his again, now not even noticing the cold, or the fact that the teacher had finally arrived and opened the door to the classroom. The only thing that mattered now was Ryan, with his lips pressed to hers, and his arms around her. _Maybe_, she figured, _this winter won't be so cold after all!_

**

* * *

R&R!!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo sooo sorry!! School is soo crazy these last weeks, I was sick, I had presents to get ready, and I'm done with excuses!! I've been so busy, but I'm going to try and hopefully get all of these finished before Christmas. So I have 5 days. Great. Well, expect lots of updates in a short while! Thanks soo much to all my reviewers from the last chapter! You guys rock my sock!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: -insert sarcastic disclaimer here-**

"**I Really Can't Stay, but Baby it's Cold Outside"

* * *

**

Kelsi was sitting up in her dorm room, doing her homework for her Music Appreciation class. It was December, so there was Christmas music on the radio that she was currently listening to. It was, at the moment, playing a commercial, but a few minutes later it switched over to the radio station, and someone was singing about wanting a white Christmas. Kelsi was so into her work that she didn't even notice when the door opened, and her boyfriend, Ryan Evans walked in. He had to stifle a laugh at Kelsi; if she wasn't writing or playing music, she had to be listening to some. He walked up to her, and glanced at what she was writing; something homework-looking. She still didn't notice him standing there, and had started singing along to the song that was now playing on the radio.

"I really can't stay," she sang quietly.

"But baby it's cold outside," Ryan sang into her ear, startling her.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Well you were so distracted, I could have probably run in here, set off a bomb, and you wouldn't have noticed," he shot back, grinning at her. "Wanna dance?"

"Well – I – wait what?" she stammered. "No, actually I have to finish this stupid homework."

"It can wait," he said, pulling her out of her chair, and up to him, and started swaying around the room. Kelsi giggled and gave in. She needed a break, and there was no arguing with Ryan when dancing was involved. He started singing softly along with the song again, and she joined in. She normally hated singing in front of people, but being with Ryan always made her feel comfortable.

The song ended then, and Ryan reluctantly let Kelsi get back to her homework, but stayed in the room, and was looking around at the pictures she had hanging on the walls. There were a few of her and her friends from high school, but he noticed that a lot had been replaced with pictures of her and friends from college. Although, he noted with a slight smile, there were a lot of the two of them together. Just then he felt Kelsi's arms slide around his waist.

"All done," she whispered in his ear.

"Cool," he replied, turning around to capture her lips to his. "How does a walk sound?"

"But, baby it's cold outside, like you said before," Kelsi said with a slight smirk.

"Okay, we'll stay here!" Ryan grinned back.

"Actually, I feel like a hot chocolate," was Kelsi's reply.

"Funny, you don't look like one!" Ryan said cheekily, before pulling her out to the hall, where they headed down for some hot chocolates.

* * *

**R&R Please!! You'll get virtual candy canes!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Told ya it'd be a quick update!! This is an all-dialogue one, because it's actually pretty fun to do these! Ryan's humor is soo much fun to write! Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: -same as last one-**

"**We're Gonna Go Ice Skating and Eat Sugarplums!"

* * *

**

"Ready for a super exciting, whirlwind, romantic, New-Yorky, Christmassy date with your totally hot boyfriend?"

"Funny, I didn't know that Orlando Bloom was suddenly my boyfriend."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha Kelsi, you're very funny. I'll have you know, that I have been planning this for a very long time!"

"Since breakfast yesterday when Julia asked you what we were doing for our 'Christmas date?'"

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that it may discriminate me."

"So that means?"

"No comment."

"What exactly are we going to be doing on this 'super exciting, whirlwind, romantic, New-Yorky, Christmassy date with my totally hot boyfriend?'"

"So you admit that I'm totally hot?"

"No, I just took the words out of your mouth."

"I'm hurt Kels. That was deep."

"Ahem. Still waiting on what we are going to do."

"We are going to Central Park for a walk around. Then we are going to go ice skating in front of that really big tree. Then we are going to drink hot chocolate, and eat sugarplums!"

"What exactly are sugar plums?"

"I don't think anyone really knows. Maybe plums covered in sugar?"

"No, really Ryan?"

"All I know is that on Christmas Eve, apparently they dance in little kids heads……..Those parents must have put something weird in their eggnog."

"Well, the date does sound like fun. I really can't wait!"

"Good. It was hard coming up with something to do on the last minute!"

"I knew it!"

"Oh crap! Hehehe, never mind!"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is having to sit through Mr. Werheim's class, as the last class right before winter break. Our date isn't until after that."

"Hope you make it out alive."

"You too. I might not be able to eat my sugar plum!"

"Oh haha, very funny Kelsi."

**

* * *

R&R!! You'll get virtual sugar plums!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks soooo much to digigirl02, Dramione x3, Penny, fallinrain, ScRuPuLoUs, IckleHanz, and xxxPrincessJololaxxx for your lovely reviews! Virtual candy canes and sugar plums to all of you!! ;) This one was a pretty long one, and looked a lot longer in Word than it does here! Oh well! Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't think up anything original.  
**

**"So, you're the Real Santa?"**

* * *

Cassidy Evans was a very smart girl. Even at four years old, she was very bright, and had a mind of her own. And when a boy in her preschool class told her that Santa wasn't real, she told him exactly what she thought of him, and then proceeded to dump sand from the sandbox over his head. When her mother picked her up after the class was over, after apologizing to her teacher, Cassidy got right down to business.

"Mommy, is Santa Claus real?" Kelsi Evans paused, just for a second, before telling her daughter,

"Of course he is sweetie. Don't listen to what Derrick said. He doesn't know what he's talking about." However, the whole ride home, Kelsi was worrying about what her daughter said. How could kids already be doubting? They were only four years old for crying out loud! She could tell that her daughter was really considering that what her classmate had told her was true. She and Ryan would have to do something to reinstall the young girl's faith in the holiday.

Later that night, when Cassidy was tucked into bed, Kelsi told Ryan what had happened at the preschool. Then he told her about the time that his and Sharpay's father had dressed up like Santa, and they had set up a video camera, and "caught" Santa. Kelsi agreed that this was a good idea, and the next morning they told Cassidy that they were going to catch Santa on videotape.

_CHRISTMAS EVE_

Cassidy had set out the cookies, milk, carrots, and her barely legible list for Santa, and she had made sure that the video camera was on, and was now tucked into bed. At about 11, Ryan went and changed into the costume that they had borrowed from the community center that happened to have one. Kelsi made sure to stay out of sight from the camera, and watched as Ryan hammed it up for the camera.

He ate a bunch of the cookies, and drank the milk, rubbing his pillow-stuffed stomach the entire time. Then he opened the front door, and tossed the carrots onto the roof, yelling in a disguised voice, "Enjoy boys!"

Then he grabbed his bag of presents, and after reading the letter that Cassidy had left, in clear view of the camera, started pulling out presents, and placing them under the tree. He then stomped back towards where the fireplace was, conveniently located behind the camera. He and Kelsi waited a few minutes, before turning the camera off. Kelsi came up behind him, as he pulled the scratchy beard off.

"So, you're the real Santa?" she whispered into his ear.

"Have you been good this year," he whispered back, waggling his white, bushy eyebrows at her. She giggled, and then pulled the camera out from her back, and snapped a picture of him, half Santasized, half normal.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, temporarily blinded by the bright light.

"Sorry, but I promised your sister a picture!" Kelsi giggled, before taking off upstairs, but Ryan, burdened down by the heavy costume couldn't follow her until he took it off, and packed it away, and hid it. He then ran up the stairs, and found his wife lying on the bed, smiling innocently back up at him.

"It's already on its way over the internet," she teased.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

Ryan and Kelsi were awakened to the sounds of Cassidy shouting and squealing with delight. Then she was running into their room, jumping on their bed and shouting.

"He came Santa came and he left presents and he ate my cookies and drank the milk and gave the carrots to the reindeer who include Rudolph and he read my letter because it moved and the cameras off so he probably turned it off and that means he was here and there are muddy footprints on the floor and tracks in the snow outside and if he is on the video I'm gonna take it to school and show Derrick because he's a big dummy get up get up get up!!!!!"

The two slowly got out of bed, Cassidy pulling on them the whole way. She dragged them downstairs, where Ryan put the tape into the player, and they watched as "Santa" put the presents out, and then left. Cassidy was jumping up and down with happiness, that she could prove her peer wrong. Then they proceeded to watch Cassidy tear into her presents. The Christmas had turned out good after all.

* * *

**Sorry, lame ending!! I didn't know how to end it! R&R Please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter!! Wow, I'm writing a lot in a short time! Only four prompts left! But when I'm done with this, I'll continue with "I Got You' and I gotta get my Ryan story up still! And I gotta work on Things We've Learned. Wow, I'm going to be busy! Thanks soo much to xxxPrincessJololaxxx, fallinrain, Penny, digigirl02, Dramione x3, and IckleHanz!! You guys rock! And I got the idea for catching 'Santa' on video from my cousins, who did that once! Well, done ranting. Enjoy this chapter!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Forrest Gump for that matter.**

"**There's just no Christmas Spirit Anymore!"

* * *

**Ryan Evans was depressed.

And it was a hard thing to do, depress him. He was normally a pretty cheerful, friendly person. But right now, he wasn't in a very good mood. It was a few weeks before Christmas, but no one was really talking about Christmas. No one was comparing wish lists, the choir was still working on songs for the latest musical, none that were Christmassy at all, the school still had decorations from the basketball championship up, not Christmas decorations. All everyone could talk about was the skiing trip coming up. Now Ryan liked skiing as much as the next person, but he was really missing the Christmas stuff.

He was sitting in the computer lab before school one day, trying to finish up a paper for his Composition class. He had forgotten to work on it the night before, and was now trying to finish it up that morning. Needless to say, he wasn't in the best mood, and was stabbing at the keys on the keyboard rather harder than necessary. He was also grumbling to himself, so that people around him were giving him a wide berth. Just then Kelsi Nielson came in and sat down next to him.

"Hey Forrest Grump, what's up?"

"Oh hey Kels," Ryan said, momentarily distracted from his work.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Stupid composition paper that's due today."

"That's due tomorrow, not today."

"Seriously?!" Ryan turned to Kelsi, his face lit up with glee. "All right!"

"So what's got you in such a bad mood anyways?" Kelsi asked him. "It's gotta be more than just a 'late' composition paper."

"It's just….I don't know. There's just no Christmas spirit anymore. All everyone cares about is the dumb ski trip," Ryan said.

"Are you kidding?" Kelsi asked in disbelief. "No Christmas spirit? Then why did the stores have Christmas stuff out in September? Why did all the radio stations start playing Christmas music on Halloween? Why is Ms. Darbus making me practice about 10 different Christmas songs for the upcoming Christmas concert? Why is- ?"

"Hey, you're right!" Ryan cut Kelsi off.

"Really?" Kelsi muttered under her breath, but grinning at Ryan.

"I guess I wasn't looking at the big picture," Ryan mused. "Thank you for that Kelsi!"

"Um, anytime Ryan," Kelsi said, slightly confused at how she had helped, but happy that she did.

**

* * *

Another lame ending! I suck at endings! Anywho, R&R Please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, yeah I'm releasing three chapters today, and three tomorrow, and one on Christmas Day! So be sure to watch for three a day. This is my fault for forgetting, but it's also school's fault for giving me so much homework!! Haha enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: There's that one guy, who has circular ears, and is a mouse. Yeah, he owns High School Musical. I also don't own Mariah Carey, or her song. **

"**What's a Christmas-Gram? I Want One!"**

Sometimes, Sharpay was too much for one person to take. At least that's what Ryan's opinion was on her. And he was the one who usually had to take the most, but sometimes she made everyone suffer too. In Biology that day, she had a guy come in, and sing a Christmas song to her, saying it was Christmas-gram from a 'secret admirer.' Everyone was so impressed, and slightly jealous. But Ryan knew his sister, and he knew that there was no 'secret admirer.' She had hired the guy to come in and sing to her. No one that he knew at East High would do that for a girl they had a crush on. Although, now that he thought about it, he wouldn't really put it past Zeke…..

He met Kelsi at their lockers, as they usually did after fifth hour, and they would then head to lunch. Today, as he walked down the halls, all he heard talk about was Sharpay's little surprise. He had to roll his eyes. People these days were so easily impressed.

"So what's this news with Sharpay?" was the first thing out of Kelsi's mouth when Ryan reached the lockers. He rolled his eyes, and said,

"She hired some guy to come in and give her a 'Christmas-gram.'"

"What's a Christmas-gram? I want one!" Kelsi said jokingly. "What?" she asked when a slow smile started to spread over Ryan's face. He looked around; not too many people were in the halls. Kelsi had just presented him with a great opportunity. He backed up a little, grinning the whole time. Kelsi grinned back, still uncertain about what he was doing. Then he pointed at Kelsi and started singing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you!"

He was also dancing a little while singing, and the few people left in the hall were gathered around, laughing and cheering for Ryan. Kelsi's face was bright red, but she couldn't help laughing. Finally, Ryan finished, and everyone cheered and clapped. Ryan walked toward Kelsi, and enveloped her in a hug.

"That's a Christmas-gram," he said.

"I'm sorry I asked," was Kelsi's giggled reply.

Everyone left in the hall had drifted off towards the cafeteria by then, and Ryan and Kelsi followed them, Ryan's arm slung around Kelsi's shoulder. It wasn't what she had expected his reply to be, to say the least, but it was still sweet, and very funny. What a Christmas this was turning out to be!

**Ha, I was laughing so hard imagining Ryan doing this! Of course he would sing Mariah Carey! R&R Please!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Soo, yeah I was going to put up 3, but then I kinda got grounded! Oops! So instead, you get (hopefully) 4 today, and one tomorrow! It's Christmas Eve already! I can't believe it! Hope you all enjoy it, and get everything you want for Christmas! And I'm going to put up another Ryelsi one that I wrote way before this challenge, as a separate story, so check that out! I decided to go back to little Ryan and Kelsi in this drabble. So cute!! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this.**

"**There's Room for Everyone on the Nice List."**

It was snack time at the Albuquerque Nursery School, the day after Santa had come to visit the children. A few of the kids had asked the teacher if Santa was going to come again, but she had told them that he only came once, so a lot of them were not in good moods. After their snack, they had time to play with the toys. While most of the girls ran to play dress up and house, and the boys started building towers with the blocks, and then knocking them over with trucks, Ryan and Kelsi sat down with a pile of picture books, and were looking through them. The theme of this pile, was of course, Christmas books.

After a few minutes of silent picture-looking, Ryan looked up, remembering a story he had been told a few weeks ago, that had nothing to do with the book he was looking at. (Little kids!)

"Hey Kelsi, have you heard about Santa's nice and naughty list?" Kelsi looked up, pushing her glasses up on her nose. They were a little big, and tended to slide down a lot.

"Yes I have," she replied quietly. "He keeps a list that says all the naughty kids on one side, and all the nice kids on the other side."

"Do you think you're on the naughty or nice list?" Ryan asked.

"I think the nice list," came Kelsi's hesitant reply. "I don't fight with Mommy and Daddy, and I pick up my clothes and always practice the piano."

"Me too!" Ryan said. "Cept…. I don't play the piano. Do you think I should?"

"No silly!" Kelsi said. "I play the piano, that's why I have to practice!"

"Oh," Ryan said. "Ms. Lonergan?" he asked his teacher who happened to be passing by them at the time.

"Yes Ryan?" she asked, squatting down to his and Kelsi's level.

"Do all kids get on Santa's nice list, or do some go on the naughty list?" was his question.

"Oh Ryan," the teacher said laughing. "There's room for everyone on the nice list!"

Just then, one of the girls started crying because another had ripped a dress out of her hands. Ryan glanced over at the guilty girl, and asked,

"There's even room for Sharpay?"

**R&R Please!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I counted wrong, because I'm releasing three today, and one tomorrow. Oh well, they're almost all here! This one I almost forgot the Christmas aspect of it, so they're seeing a Christmas movie! I'm also introducing Kelsi's roommate, Julia. Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM, or Four Christmases.**

"**And Maybe Even Hold Hands!"**

Kelsi Nielson was a wreck.

Ryan Evans had asked her out on their first date, and she was completely panicking. Technically they had gone to prom, but it was more of a group thing, so there wasn't as much pressure. Now they were going out one on one, and she couldn't be more nervous. She didn't know what to wear, how to do her hair or her makeup. She was sitting at her desk, with her head in her hands, makeup spread on the table in front of her, her clothes were flung all over the room, and a couple of magazines were on the floor, open to various hairstyles. This is what Julia, Kelsi's roommate found, when she walked in.

"I don't know what to do!" Kelsi was moaning a few minutes later. "I have absolutely no experience in this whatsoever, and I know I'm going to do or say something stupid, and completely mess it all up!"

"Oh come on Kelsi," was Julia's reply. "This is Ryan! The guy you've known and been friends with even before you came to college. Trust me; it's not going to be that bad! Besides, you're always comfortable around him. And don't worry; I'll help you with your appearance."

"Thanks, but that's only half the problem! I don't even know what you are supposed to do on dates!" Kelsi cried.

"Well, it's dinner and a movie right?" Julia asked. When Kelsi nodded, she continued. "So then, during dinner, you guys talk about whatever. That shouldn't be a problem for you, because you two never seem to shut up in class, and always get in trouble." Noticing Kelsi was smiling and relaxing, she continued. "When you're done with the dinner, he'll probably insist on paying; let him on the first date. Then you'll walk to the movie, because it's pretty close. You might even hold hands!" Kelsi let out a reluctant giggle. "Now, you're seeing the movie Four Christmases, right? Well, it's mostly comedy, so I don't think you'll have any make out scenes yet. He may kiss you good night, but you like him, right?" Kelsi nodded. "Well there you have it! Are you worried now?"

"Actually, no. Thanks so much Julia!" Kelsi exclaimed, giving her friend a huge hug.

"All right!" Julia exclaimed. "Now let's get you date-ready!"

Kelsi walked slowly to the lobby where she would be meeting Ryan. She had on a dress, her hair was curled, and she had on more makeup than she normally would wear. She saw Ryan waiting, looking rather dashing in his pressed khaki's and dress shirt. He turned and smiled at her, and all her worries disappeared. Julia was right. It was just Ryan, and now he was grabbing her hand, and their date was starting. And it exactly how Julia had described it happening.

**R&R Please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last update today!!! Whoo hoo! Kinda short, but sweet! So, hope everyone has a great Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas, and see you tomorrow with the last chapter ever!! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

"**Treat Everyday like Christmas."**

"What the –?" was the first thing out of Ryan Evan's mouth when he walked into his room at Julliard. Mainly because he could barely recognize it. There were Christmas decorations everywhere; hanging in the window, from the ceiling, draped over his bed, and there was spray paint snow on the windows. The radio was playing a familiar Christmas tune quietly in the background. The weirdest part of all of this: it was May.

"Whoa! What the heck happened in here?" Ryan's roommate Aris asked, as he peeked around Ryan's shoulder.

"I have absolutely no idea," was Ryan's response.

"Surprise!" came a shout from behind them, making both of the boys jump. It was Kelsi with her roommate Julia, and Aris's girlfriend Holly. All three were giggling madly.

"Okay, what did you guys do?" Aris asked, with his hands on his hips.

"Christmas in July!" Holly explained. "Or….May really, but it's the same difference."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Um…because we were bored," came Julia's reply. All three of the girls relapsed into giggling again. Aris shook his head in mock disbelief.

"Girls," is what he muttered under his breath.

"Come, look, enjoy!" Holly cried, dragging him into the room, closely followed by Julia. Kelsi was left in the hall by Ryan, who was still staring in disbelief.

"You don't like it?" she asked nervously.

"No, it's fine, just….unexpected," was Ryan's honest reply. "But, again, I ask; why?"

"Haven't you heard that you're supposed to treat everyday like Christmas? Even if it's May!"

"Ah, I see, I see."

"Really?"

"No, but did you bring candy canes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I don't have to understand then. Bring on the mint!"

**Haha random ending!! R&R Please!**


End file.
